Red Storm
by EvilTookMyHeart72
Summary: Maura is raped...the guy lets her live but continuously stalks her until it starts to get more and more violent. not a Rizzles Romance sorry to whom ever likes it but I just didn't want it to be a romance. ill write another one specifically for that. WARNING CONTAINS RAPE AND STALKING. read inside for a inside view of who the other girl in the story is
1. Chapter 1

***This is my FIRST story ever for Rizzoli & Isles that I have ever posted on fanfiction. I know im probably not very good but I try my best. there Will be more chapters after this one. oh and im not going to force you to review because I don't really care either way but if you do then Thanks!ill cherish every single one I get! :) **

***MUST READ THIS...ok so I made it where Maura Adopted a child during a case. so yah the kids 13 and her names Alessa.***

**hope you like :)**

Thank you so much for watching Alessa for me, I know shes 13 and she could probably take care of her self but I would feel safer if she was with you. Maura said standing in front of Jane.

No problem Maur. You've got a hot date and your daughter needs someone to stay with her. Jane said smiling

OK shes sleeping right now because she came home with a high fever of 102.3*F. Make sure you keep her hydrated and monitor her temperature. Ill be back by 11 or 11:30 at the latest, Maura picking up the purse and walking towards the door. "How do I look?"

You look beautiful Maura. Absolutely stunning, any guy would be lucky to have that Google mouth of yours. Jane said taking a sip of her beer.

Maura smirked and gave Jane one last good bye before walking out the door.

Jane saw the tail lights of Maura's car turn down the side street and then vanished from sight.

Maura

Maura walked into the restaurant called "Sae Vel La" were she was meeting her date "Tomas Wisher"

She saw him seated in the corner of the walked over to him and he stood up greeted her pulling out her chair while she sat down and went back to his own chair...like a perfect gentlemen.

So Maura you work for the Boston police department as a medical examiner?Tomas asked

I work for the common wealth of Massachusetts not just the Boston police department . Maura stated

oh im sorry I just assumed.i work for saint heart im the head surgeon...oh here comes the waiter lets order. Tomas said

they both turned to the waiter and told him what they both wanted and when he left they continued their conversation.

JANE

Jane walked over to Alessa's room, opening the door she saw Alessa tossing turning in her bed, the sheets tangled, and her blanket on the floor. She walked over to her and tried to wake her.

little lessy? Come on lessy time to wake said in a normal tone

Alessa slowly opened her eyes and saw Jane looking at her.

Aunty Jane? What are you doing here? Wheres mom?Alessa asked confused

your mom went out to eat. She asked me to watch you till she gets back. she wants me to make sure you hydrated and to check your temperature. So come up with you said Jane answering Alessa's question

ok. Alessa replied getting up and leaned into Jane so she wouldn't fall over from exaushten. they walked to the living room and Alessa sat down on the couch turning on the TV.

What do you want?drink wise?Jane asked looking in the fridge.

Um ice water with squeezed limes and lemons and a pinch of mint leaves...oh and a plastic stirrer the wood ones have a bitter after taste she replied

jeez kid that's a large order. you just had to complicate things that could have been as easy as water or OJ. your learning to much from your mother replied Jane grabbing all the ingredients.

Mom says it helps regulate your body temperature because its cool..i don't want an infectious disease caused from an untreated fever or cold said Alessa

God please save me from mini Maura,i already hear her Google mouth mother in the day!now when I want peace and quiet I have to listen to the Google mouths daughter!Jane said jokingly

Oh hush aunty jane. Mom would be angry that your asking god to take away our smartness. Lessy said smirking

oh gosh im so frightened!Jane replied walking over with a thermometer and a glass of Alessa's drink.

Here brat stick this is your mouth and stay quiet said Jane setting the glass on the side table and giving Lessy the thermometer.

Lessy put the thermometer in her mouth and waited for the beep

**BEEP**

Jane took out the thermometer and looking at the blinking number

103.7 Jane read out loud

Oh gosh that's not good Muttered Jane under her breath

Lessy then started going into a coughing fit,reaching for the glass of water on the side table but couldn't reach it. Jane grabbed it and passed it to her,she took a big sip and felt the cool liquid wash down her burning throat. The coughing slowing stopped and she continued to drink the water.

That didn't sound very good lessy..i should call your mom,she would know what to do. Jane said reaching for her phone but before she could grab it it was already snatched up from the table. Jane looked up saw her Ma standing there with an angry look on her face.

Ma?What the hell?Jane yelled

Janie you know Maura's on her date, leave her alone. Angela said staring Jane down

MA!She ha a 103.7 fever!that's too high she needs Maura!Jane argued

Janie I know she has a fever but we can take care of her. we 'll make her some home-aid soup and keep her bunddled. Just let Maura have this one night she never has time to do this stuff anymore. Angela replied

Jane sighed an rolled her shoulders "Fine but as soon as its 11:30 and Maura's coming home we ARE calling her.

MAURA

So would you like to come back to my house for some fine wine?Tomas asked

Im not really sure Tomas but I told my friend Jane that I would be back by 11:30 and its already 11:13 it takes me 32 minutes to get back home. My daughter Alessa is sick with a fever. Maura said

Oh come on Maura,you can leave at 1145 and still make it home around 12 something.i live only five minutes away from asked sweetly

Well..sure why not. Maura said smiling

TOMAS HOUSE

They were both chit chatting about certain thing and drinking good wine.

So you have a daughter?He asked

yes I do her names Alessa and shes 13 she replied smiling

May I see a picture?He asked

She pulled out her wallet and flipped to a small fold out photo album and handed it to him

He looked at the picture seeing a young girl with Long black hair that seemed to go down to her mid-back,her bright blue eyes and her pale porcelain skin that seemed to make her lips a bright healthy pink,And her thin body in a red tank top and in black jean shorts.

Shes beautiful,but I don't seem to see a resemblance between you and her...maybe her father?he said

No...I adopted her...we were working a case she witnessed the murder but when we were done with the case we knew she had no where to go because she was on the streets..so I took her in and I love her like shes my own she replied brightly thinking back to the moment she asked Alessa if she wanted to be her daughter.

Oh well im happy you have her she looks to be a beautiful and intelligent young lady. He said

Yes she is but...oh gosh!its 12:15 the time has completely passed me by!Im so very sorry but I must be heading off or they will begin to worry. Maura said standing up to go grab her coat but was grabbed from behind and a hand pressed to her mouth.

No you don't...were gonna have some fun he whispered in her ear.

No!She tried to scream through his hand but it was muffled

She was pushed into the wall her head bouncing hard against it. Her vision turned blurry,and then she heard him talk.

SHUT UP YOU BITCH!you're going to wake my neighbors!

Her eyes started to water and her vision turning black. She passed out in his awaiting arms while a tear made its way down her face.

**like I said you can review if you want or you can follow the story but besides that ADIOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**im just letting the people who feel the need to leave negative comments to tell me to stop im not going to. this is something I don't care if anyone reads I just wanted to post it since its been sitting on my computer for the past year. for the people who actually like this story and had reviewed and followed this story... your amazing :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make money off of this...this is just for pure fun.**

Jane

Ma,Its 12:30 and she wont answer her cell, she should have been home by now. Jane said still trying to call Maura

Janie Im sure shes fine, Maybe she just got caught up with the guy. Angela said

Ma, You know how Maura is, she always answers her phone no matter what shes doing, she shouldve called. Jane said Redialing Maura's number

Oh I know your woried but give her atleast another hour..ok? Angela asked

I swear to got if you stop me an hour from now to go to that restraunt im going to arrest you. Jane replied tossing her phone on the counter and walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Lessy who was sleeping

Maura

Maura opened her eyes to a bright light shining on her face. She blinked rapidly trying to get used to the light. When she was finally able to see she noticed tha she was in a room on a bed. She felt chilled and when she looked down at her body she saw she was only in her Lacey black bra and matching Panties., She felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered what had happened. Maura tried to get up but saw that both her arms were chained to the bed. She let out a tiny sob. Then their was footsteps coming closer and closer to the door leading to the room she was in. Then the door was opened and there stood Tomas Wisher

Hey there beautiful, Im glad your finally up, I thought that you hit your head to hard when I pushed you into the wall. Tomas said coming over to the bed she was on and layed down next to her taking his fingers and tracing them over her stomach.

Maura recoiled from his touch but the cuffs didnt let her get very far.

Oh please dont be afraid Maura. I know youll like it when I make you feel so good. He said smiling

Bastard! You were playing me from the start! Maura yelled out

HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY! She screamed out tears threatning to fall.

Oh sweetheart this is a sound proof room, No one can hear you. He said climbing on top of her

Maura tried not to cry but she was brimmed with tears but she fought hard and they did not spill over.

He unclipped her bra and grabbed her breasts in his Cold callosed hands. He then pulled off her panties, she was now completely revealed to him and she let out another small cry kmwing what was going to happen next. He grabbed something from the side table... it was ducktape "i like it when they are quiet" he said before he ripped a piece off and stuck it on her soft delicate lips..sealing her from crying out for help.

He yanked off his belt snf pulled out his pulsing Manhood, He centered himself and then pushed inside of her with all his mite. Maura finally broke..she let out a horrific sob and all the tears she was trying to hold in came spilling, tear after tear, they created rivers of salt water across her cheeks..they were tears caused from absolute terror and pain. She was as dry as a bone and she wasnt ready for the enterance he made..she felt her self tearing inside and he pushed himself in and out of her. She turned her staring at the bedside table where a clock sat..it was 12:43 PM.. "i was suppoed to be home an hour ago... mabey Jane knows somthings wrong and shes coming to rescue me right now...oh god please Jane..please come save me!" Maura thoguht closing her eyes trying to block out the pounding on her lower body

**I know** **its short but its the best I could do in such a short time... until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you like **

**Jane**

Ok seriously I think its time for me to go to the restaurant and get some answers because somethings wrong with Maura. You ok with that Ma? Jane said

Janie its 1:00 am and its late go and find Maura because now im worried. Angela said softly so she wouldn't wake up Lessy

Jane got up and ran out the door into the cold January weather. She jumped into her car and headed off to the restaurant Maura was supposed to be at. "Maura please be alright" She thought

**Maura**

He finished 10 minutes ago wiping himself off on her stomach and walked out the door leaving Maura all alone still tied and her mouth still duck taped. She felt scared and broken. she was so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door. She saw the door open and again Tomas was standing there.

I had fun but it must stop here. He said walking over to her.. He saw the fear that entered her eyes when he said that.

Oh no don't worry im not going to kill you. Killing you would be to good for you, No im going to make you suffer. He said..he pulled the duck tape off and un did the cuffs and draped her in a blanket

.

**Back at the restaurant before Jane had arrived **

He dropped in the ally way in the started kicking her and only stopped when he heard a cracking noise.

Maura gasped as she felt the pressure on her chest "he broke my ribs" she thought

Well I must say..tonight has been wonderful, maybe we could do this again sometime..yea we will for sure, you were one of my best. He said as he started to walk away and as he was about to turn the corner she hear him say "ill be watching you"

She was so cold. "its because I have my body 4 inches deep in snow." she thought. She felt light headed and she saw flecks of black intrude on her vision..she knew she was about to pass out and she welcomed it when it came

Jane

I jumped out of the car and ran towards the restaurants entrance. I ran straight to the Manager

How may I help you Mam?the manager said

Jane pulled out her badge and flashed it at her.

Oh gosh um is there something wrong? The manager asked

Jane pulled out her phone and went to a picture of her and Maura and showed her the picture

have you seen this woman? Jane asked

Um hmm yes I believe so, why did she do something wrong? She asked

\

She's Missing. Do you remember what time she left by? Jane asked

Um I believe she left by 11:15 or 11:30 I was pretty busy around that time I know she left with a man though. She replied

did it look like he was forcing her? Jane asked

No she just looked a bit skeptical. If you want to know more your going to have to ask the Valet he was probably the one who knows where she went.

Thanks. Jane said then she jogged outside to the valet

hello mam. He said

hi. do you remember this woman? Jane said showing the picture on her phone again

yes I do. She left with a man but they took separate cars. He replied

where did she park? She asked

well we were pretty booked earlier so I had to park her car around the back of the restaurant you can take the ally way its quicker. He said

Jane ran towards the ally way walking down it until she saw something that caught her eye. It looked like something was under a small pile of snow. She saw wisps of Blonde hair...Honey blonde hair.

Oh god! She said out loud. She ran towards the bundle and wiped of the layer of snow. There she saw Maura..her skin tinted blue , her body only cladded in bra and panties. Blood was on her face and her stomach bruised a purple blue.

**Short again...Sorry! until next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again sorry for the wait. forgot to upload. well here you go I tried to fix errors and did some off the things some of you told me to do to make it better. hope its ok. **

**enjoy **

**JANE & MAURA**

"Oh god" Jane felt for a pulse,her skin was so cold, her pulse was there but it was slow, but not to slow. "Maura, come one Maur...wake up. Jane said tapping the side of her face gently. She gave up after she tried to wake her for 3 minutes. When Jane pulled her hand away she saw Maura's eyes slowly open.

"Maura!" Jane yelled

"Jane? Oh Jane I new you would come and get me..i knew it." Maura cried out

Jane pulled off her jacket. The icy wind bit at her skin. "Maura needs it more than I do" Jane thought while she draped the jacket around Maura's cold body. Then she pulled Maura close to her.

"Maura...who did this to you?" Jane asked softly. A hint of anger behind the worry.

"To...Tomas...He touched me all over...he raped me!" Maura sobbed into Jane's shoulder

"Shh Maur..don't cry...im here...im here, ill protect you...shh." Jane said tears filling her eyes, tears for her terrified and wounded friend.

"Maura, we need to get you to the car,can you walk?" Jane asked

"I don't know, Help me up" Maura replied

Jane helped Maura slowly to her feet but then she let out a cry when she put her left foot on the ground.

"Jane! Put me down...please! Its sprained please it hurts!" Maura cried

Jane slowly set Maura against the brick wall.

"Maur...i need to call someone, ok?" Jane said

"Who?" Maura asked quietly

"Korsak, he's strong , he can carry you so we can take you to the hospital." Jane said Maura nodded and Jane walked a few feet away, pulled out her cell phone and called Korsak

"Hello? Korsak answered sleepily

" Korsak...its me." Jane said quickly

"Jane? What the hell! You are aware its 2 in the morning, right? I was sleeping."he replied angrily

"Korsak I need your help...Maura...she..she was attacked. Jane said her face burning with anger

"Oh god. What do you want me to do?" He asked

"Come to the restaurant, Sae vel la, bring blankets."She replied and then hung up the call, she breathed heavily, tears blurring her eyes. She slowly walked back to Maura, she was leaned back on the brick wall her eyes open and gazing past Jane, staring at nothing. Jane sat back down next to Maura , the snow sinking into her pant legs. She held Maura in her arms again trying to warm her even though she was starting to grow cold from the bitter wind.

"Maura; he's on his way. Were going to help you and take you to the hospital and make you feel better." Jane said trying to reassure her

"They cant help me...not after what he did to me" Maura replied her voice distant

"We WILL get this bastard and he'll wish he was never born.. ill make sure of that." Jane said

Jane saw the head lights of Korsaks car, then she saw him walking towards them flashlight in hand.

"Jane" he said stopping in front of both of them

"i need you to carry her to your car, she sprained her ankle and I cant carry her myself." Jane said standing up and moving out of the way.

"OK Maura hes going to pick you up. Ok?" Jane asked but didn't see any movement from Maura so she tried again "Maura ok?" she saw a small nod from her and let korsak pick her up

Maura let out a moan of pain when he picked her up, the sudden movement strained her broken ribs, he took her to his car and gently set her in the back. Jane saw the blanket and tucked in around Maura's shivering body

"I'll ride with you, I can get my car tomorrow." Jane said and he nodded, She got into the back of the car and started to lay down putting her head in Jane's lap and then reached for Jane's hand. Jane took it tightly and used her other hand to comb Maura's hair gently.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, neither wanted to say anything. Korsak kept looking in the back every few minutes checking on Maura. They finally arrived at the hospital. Korsak carried her out and into the hospital's main entrance.

"We need help!" Jane screamed as they walked in. a doctor came rushing over.

"What happened?" The doctor asked while waving at a nurse to bring over a gurney

"She was attacked" Jane replied

"What's her name?" He asked as the nurses put her on the gurney and took off towards the emergency room.

"Maura...Dr. Maura Isles." She replied and after he knew the name he took off towards his patient

Jane and Korsack went over to the emergency waiting room and sat down in the chairs. Jane pulled out her cell and started to call her mom"

Angela: Hello?

Jane: You need to get over the "Saint heart"

Angela: Why? Whats wrong?

Jane: Maura was attacked Ma now please get here as fast as you can.

Angela:ok baby ill be there soon

Jane bye

the phone call ended and she holstered it back into her pocket.

**A while later**

Angela and Lessy came rushing into the emergency room where they both saw Jane stand up at the sight of them. She came walking towards them and hugged Angela. They stayed like that till Jane could control her self then they pulled apart. She then saw Lessy and hugged her too.

"What happend to my mom?" Lessy asked tearful

"Shes hurt...badly.." Jane replied

"Is she going to die Auntie Jane?" Lessy asked worried

"Oh no no no, shes not going to die sweetie." Jane said putting her hands on both of Lessys cheeks and looked into her eyes and said again "Shes not going to die"

Jane lead Lessy and her mother over to where her and korsack were sitting. They all sat down and waited.

**20 minutes later**

They saw the doctor that had taken Maura away approach them so they all stood.

"Im here to inform you about the status of a Dr. Maura Isles"

**ill upload tomarow night :) until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you SashaElizabeth ! I got your review and saw my mistake. im very sorry im not very good at medical talk :p bt seriously thanks you! your amazing :)**

The doctor stood in front of them while they all stood too.

"im here to inform you on the status of a doctor Maura Isles but before I do, I need to know which of you is a Jane Rizzoli and a Alessa Isles?"The doctor said

"Im Jane Rizzoli and this young lady is Alessa Isles" Jane replied pointing at herself then at Alessa who was standing next to her.

The doctor looked at the other occupants standing around the two people. " Will you allow me to speak freely around the other two?" The doctor asked

"Yes they can listen on what you have to say" Jane replied

"Ok, well first off, Dr. Isles has suffered a few broken ribs and a couple bruised ones. We have her oxygen because she is having some trouble breathing on her own. She also has severe bruising around her chest and abdomen, Her wrists are also a bit roughed up but we bandaged the wounded areas. We also did a rape kit to confirm our earlier suspicions when you first brought her in, and well im very sorry but she was Sexually assaulted."The doctor said sadly...he hated telling people these kind of things.

"NO!my mom! I want to see my mom!" Lessy cried out putting a hand to her mouth to try and cover her small sobs.

"Your mother is awake..she hasn't talked very much, but you can go and see her. Her room number is 232, and I advise you to not yell around her, she is a bit skittish to loud noises." The doctor said before letting a hand go to Jane's shoulder and utter another "Im sorry" before walking away.

"Jane, you and Alessa should go, Maura will probably be more comfortable with you two" Angela said sitting back down

"Thanks Ma" Jane said taking hold of Alessa's upper arm and they walked together to room 232.

Maura

It hurt to move and to breathe. As the doctors came and went she sat there all alone with blank thoughts. She only allowed Female Doctors or nurses to come near her...she was frighted that one of the males could do something to her like Tomas did. A few moments ago a Male doctor accidentally walked into her room and when she saw him her heart rate jumped up like a rocket, and when the doctor walked over to her to help her she started crying and moved away from his helping hands. She cried until one of the female nurses that was in charge of Maura came in and told the male doctor to leave. The nurse helped her calm down and when her Heart rate went down the nurse left giving Maura a small smile. Now Maura sat in her bed without anyone to talk to wising Jane and or Alessa would come up and talk to her. That's when she heard the Door opening, Its like her thoughts came true because there was both Jane and Alessa.

"Hey mama." Lessy said as she walked over to her mother

"Hi baby" Maura replied, Her voice hoarse and cracked.

Lessy sat down in the chair next to Maura's bed and put her head on Maura's legs and closed her eyes.

Maura felt the heat radiate from Alessa's Forehead. "Her fever is higher than last time" Maura thought

Maura looked up and looked into Jane's heart broken eyes

"Jane" Maura said

Jane slowly walked up to Maura's bed and sat down at he edge.

"hey Maura...How are you feeling?" Jane asked..."Stupid question"she thought

"Im on pain meds...so I am doing better" Maura replied

"That's good" Jane said

silenced passed for a few minutes

"I want to take a shower" Maura stated

"ill go ask your doctor" Jane said getting up "ill be back in like I don't no 10" she said walking out of the room leaving only Alessa and Maura

"lessa?" Maura said

"yes mama?" Alessa asked looking up

"how are you feeling?" Maura asked lifting her hand to feel Alessa's forehead.

"Fine mama" Alessa replied

"Your burning up." Maura replied

"I said im fine!"Alessa yelled

Maura's heart rate shot up when she heard the yell

"Mama! Im sorry! Please calm down..please? Alessa said starting to cry

Maura's heart rate went down when she saw that her Daughter was starting to cry.

"Lessa its ok...im ok maura said putting her hand on lessa's Shoulder.

"No your not mama! Your really hurt and I see the pain your in and its making me want to cry"Lessa whispered as she put her head back in her mothers lap

"No baby...please..shh. Maura started and then she remembered a song that calmed her down when she was little and she started to softly sing.

"_i want to be in that meadow,_

_but it seems so far away,_

_I asked myself am I strong,_

_can I cross the tortured hill,_

_the hill that made me wanna sob,_

_the one that made me cry,_

_I packed my bags and kissed my family goodbye,_

_oh that beautiful meadow,_

_it seemed so far away,_

_I started my journey,_

_and I made it through,_

_I made it too the beautiful meadow,_

_that was as pretty as gold,_

_oh that beautiful meadow that was as pretty as gold."_

As Maura finished her song, she saw Angela standing in the doorway of her room.

"Angela?" Maura questioned

"Hi Maura" Angela said

"Is there a reason your here? " Maura asked

"No, I was just coming to get lessy. Im sure you need you want to talk to Jane, but its pretty hard with a 13 year old stuck to your hip." Angela said walking over to Lessy and tapped her shoulder

"Hmm. Mama? Alessa asked her voice tired.

"hey baby, Grandma Angela is going to take you home so you can sleep.. ok? Maura said

"No! Mama, I don't wanna leave you!.. Mama please!" Alessa cried

"Baby...*Maura's eyes start to tear up* please, me and your auntie Jane need to talk." Maura said

"But mama..."

" Alessa Rose Isles! Please do this for me, and go home with your grandma Angela! Maura snapped, but then she felt bad, when she saw Alessa shoot up from her seat and walk stubbornly out the door.

"Im a horrible mother" Maura cried

"No Maura. Your not a bad mother, shes a teenager and shes scared for you. You were right to snap at her, she wouldn't have listened if you hadn't." Angela said

Maura doesn't reply, she just looked down and fidgeted with her hands. When she looked back up Angela was gone but Jane stood in Angela's place.

"You can take a shower, the doc just said try to keep the bandages dry. Which I don't understand because your in a shower but who knows" Jane said walking over to Maura and helped her out of the bed.

Maura with jane's help limped/hopped over to the bathroom where Jane set Maura down on the closed toilet seat and grabbed some towels for Maura.

"If you need me just yell ok?" Jane said walking out of the bathroom.

Maura

She turned the hot water knob as far as It could go, the hot steam filling the bathroom, fogging the glass and making it hard to see. She stepped into the scorching water. It started to burn her skin but she didn't care. She grabbed the cloth and scrubbed and scrubbed until her entire body was red, raw, and bleeding in some places. She scrubbed until she couldn't see a trace of him left on her skin. When she was done she slid on the tiles, sitting with her knees pulled to her chest. She started sobbing quietly, until the sobs got louder and louder, until the bathroom was filled with them.

She didn't hear anyone come in, but she did hear the squeaking noise of the water being turned off. She felt a towel wrap around her. She looked up and saw Jane climbing into the tub next to her, Maura leaned into Jane and started sobbing again. Having her friend see her like this was horrible, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She help up the charade for Alessa. But now that she was alone with her best friend, she just couldn't stop.

She cried till she couldn't cry anymore and she just stayed there in Jane arms while was still whispering soothing words into her ear. Maura started to feel exhausted from all that was happening.

Jane helped her to her feet and layed her down in her hospital bed. Jane held her hand as she slowly drifted into sleep. Her hair still wet and it clinged to the white pillow and she was still dressed in her towel.


End file.
